Redmoon's Chance
by Kyguy
Summary: So you wanna hear a story eh one where Equestria is in truble? if not too bad Im telling you anyways so this is the tale where our very home lies in the hands of three one with the blood of the mare on the moon, the other from another world, the last the cursed one some call them idoits others fools me i call them badasses (this is not a joke fic just so you know)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 the return to ponyville

redmoon was there doring that time when nightmare moon replaced luna he tried to save luna but he was punish by night mare night with her blood and two imortal beast and he got weird ass abillaties like telportation, kill a persons soul, bring back memories, and the non age bullshit that people hate so much and many more. enough of me telling too much just know he had a hard life untill he came to a small town called ponyville for ones he was happy untill the storm came and he lost his only friend who was taking by a pony with bug like features and holes in its legs after that he went missing after 857 years he came back and everything was completly diffrient and there was a crystal tree?

"Ok what happen well I was serching" Redmoon said to himself 'it only been like a week right?' he thought as he was he was pounce on by a pink plur

after that he lost consciousness after hearing "Oh I am sorry stranger its just i have not seen a pony like u before" black out

**ok guys i remade this chapter to fit where the storys going and for thous that hate my spelling and think this is a joke fic fuck you assholes any ways don't complain about this not being good just look at my spelling and ether stay or leave no one likes a dick**


	2. redmoons bio

**redmoons bio**

**mane: black**

**tail: black**

**fur: blood red**

**species: unicorn with wings**

**likes: helping, freinds, food, a bit of cahoes, adventure, braking the 4th wall**

**dslikes: being called predictable, losing freinds,nightmere moon, classic music, being alone**

**abillates: can bring shit from other dimensions, can use the raging demon from SF,can telaport,can bring back memories,can copy ofters with everything,healing facter,can turn into a werewolf on nightmere night,increase stanama,skills in imposable to luarn magic**

**downsides: always depresde, theks he can not be killed, sobes to his dead parents after battle, will rarly show mercy, very cocky, can barliy fly**

**whapons: two knifes he calls PB & J that are filld with darkness and light**

**illness: a tiny bit insane not koko insane but anoth for peple to jughe him**

**age: without curse 24 with curse 1025**

**well i theck i work my self out here any ways if u like him then u and him will be great freinds if not well u are going to die in the MLP world bey evrypony**


	3. Chapter 2 the awkening

**AN I hope u guys know and likes how redmoon looks and i will take OC just not now and i had to retyep this anyways lets contuie shell we**

**Chapter 2 the awakening**

"Ohh my head" Redmoon said he saw when a pink pony was at the end of the bed

"YA! you are awake"the pink pony said with joy

"tell me what happend to me"Redmoon said a bit displeasd

" i acxadently punce on you a bit too hard" the pink pony said well her hair deflated

"its alright it was just an acxadente right?"Redmoon said

"thank you for being so forgiving"the pink pony said

"no thank you for helping someone in need of help"

"heyletsbefriends!"the pink pony said way too fast

"the only thing i heard was friends so i whold gees u want to be friends well alright"Redmoon said

"names pinkie pie redmoon" pinkie said

"wait how did you know my name"redmoon said

"i just read the words that says your name silly"pinkie said

"oh so you like to break the 4th wall too ehh"Redmoon said

**god dame it redmoon**

"yeeeep i love the 4th wall its fun to break"Pinkie said

"yes i know how u feel hey kyguy"redmoon said

**huu yes**

"stop it with the shit spelling please"redmoon said

**hey i am only human**

"pony"

**human**

"pony"

**human**

pony

**i am a human not a pony i wish i was thogh**

"anyways pinkie were am I"

"at suger cube corner silly"

"never haerd of it"

"wait kyguy escplane now"

**huuuu redmoon was in the past but he took a nap in the forest something happen and now he is here**

"oh so that is what happend to me okay so how far am I"

**857 years my freinds**

"..."

"wait so he took a nap for that many years"

**yep**

redmoon fanits from the shock

"awww i whanted him to meet our freinds"

**soon pinkie soon but untell then goldfish?**

"sure"

end chapter

**hey guys its kyguy here i am playing goldfish with pinkie an- hey u can't cheat**

**pinkie: sorry i was just seeing if u had all ur cards**

**me: anyways bey eveypony oh and see the vid nightmare night its a cool vis that i did not make see it**

**both: bey!**


	4. Chapter 3 the awkening agend

**AN hope u guys like the last chapter and i lost to pinkie at goldfish**

**pinkie: hey u only lost cuz of me having all the same cards as u**

**me: shut up pinkie anyways on with the story**

chapter 3 the awakening agend

" ohh agend man i can't get a break here" redmoon said in pain

"yaa! your are awake agend redmoon" pinkie said

"so this is redmoon you keep telling me about pinkie" a cyan mare with beautiful eyes said

" and who are you" redmoon said to the cyan mare

"i am rainbow dash the fastis flyer in ponyville!"rainbow dash

"cool hey pinkie how long was i out"

"2 and a half hours"

"well buck i should get going" redmoon said

"wait were are you going"

"to find somthing"

"need help"

"no i am fine but thank you"

"ok bey" rainbow said

"you like don't you dashie"

"what i just meet him pinkie so what if he is cool and handsome whops"

"hey you do like him ohhh i can't wait to tell the others"

"wait pinkie don't tell them ok"

"ahhhhh ok" pinkie said sadded

"thanx pinkie" rainbow dash said with joy

"oh buck i have to go somwere see yay later pinkie"

"bey dashie"pinkie says as dash flyes of somwere

"ohh i whanted to be with redmoon"

**hey pinkie some new pony might be added soon**

"ohhhhh is he your OC or someone elseis"

**he is mine but in the mean time chess?**

"ok"

**AN hey guys i am just adding a companen for redmoon i will have his bio and the resoaen i have him in is cuz i cind of lost a bet with pinkie to add somenew pony so yay and if i win this new bet pinkie owes me a life time of muffens**

**pinkie:if you win if not then u will make the new guy how i want him to be**

**wish me luck guys and leave a review on how u like the story or how shity my sphelling is bey evrypony**


	5. new OCs bio

**new ocs name is blacksun ok i know what you are thinking how come you use the sun and moon for your two ocs well that will be ecsplaned in do time but for now his bio**

**Name: blacksun (no he is not black its just his name)**

**spiecies: unicorn**

**Mane:void black**

**fur: dark yellow**

**tail: void black**

**abiltes:can make nightmares a real thing,can make ilushins,can make a big orb of dark magic from his horn and fire it at his foes,can use the raging demon,can make a portal to hell and back,can put dark magic into his hoofs to unleash a small wave of dark magic that could go sthrigt throug sompony**

**likes:fights,darkness,nighttime,heyfries,freinds**

**dislikes:princess celestia,daytime,tratiors**

**age:with curse 1029 without curse 25**

**gender:male**

**downsides:easily angerd,will show no mercy,hates sunlight,curse to live forever by celestia by axcadint,**

**backstory had a normal life untell he piss off celestia and she used the woung curse now he roams the land looking for a way to brack the curse**

**ok to ansuwer yalls qwestins yes i won the bet with pinkie and i will update on my own speed so yay oh and i might take oc ideas its just that they can not have a mager roll in the story and they can't be too OP okay and they can not be curse by luna or celestia okay you all good ok i will start righting now ok bey everypony oh and i know what u all were thinking how come u made redmoon an alicorn well he is not he just have wings from the curse ok so agend not ailcorn unicorn with wing that can barliy flap ok **


	6. Chapter 4 the suerch

**AN hey everypony its me and just so you know blacksun will come later ok on with the story**

**chapter 4 the reuine**

"ok i just need to find it i hope its still here"redmoon said well looking for the graveyard

"there it is" redmoon said looking at the sign that said graveyard

"ok were are you two"

**are you siruosly looking for them redmoon**

"yes i am kyguy"

**you ****know they could not be here right**

"i just whan't to know it they are here or not"

**ok good luck finding them**

"thank you kyguy"

**15 menits later**

"here you two are"redmoon says at the corner of the graveyard with two graves one says bluemoon the other says redstar

"hey mom hey dad"

"how are you two doing"

"sorry i have been gone for so long"

"ya i am a jurk for being gone for a long time"

"why did this have to happend to you two" redmoon said as tears begin to flow

"why just why"

just then a warm wind went arould redmoon like a hug

"i know that i acn't bring you both back i know you are telling me to live on but i just can"t with out you two anymore"redmoon says crying even more now

"i just can't"

**redmoon you can your parents want that and you now it and you know you cant die from age untell the curse is broken ok so be a man er stalion ok**

"kyguy this is not the time"

**dude you hurt me in the feels ok**

"just let me cry ok"

**ok**

**one long ass sob later**

**you done yet **

"NO!"

**ok yeesh**

**another long ass sob later **

**done **

"yes"

**good then i can say it then**

"what"

**you like rainbow dash don't ya**

"what ptff no how could i just met her how cares if she has buetifull eyes and well shit"

**ha i knew it i am going to tell pinkie**

"no you are not"

**ok fine i wont **

"good now were to go my house was distroyd were do i go"

**find pinkie and ask her if she need help with something **

"good idea"

**yourwellcum oh and chrys is still alive by the way**

"..."

"you are telling me she is alive NOW!"

**opps said too much eh**

"yes you did now tell me were she is"

**i can't she is not the same ok**

"wait what do you mean"

**that is waht you have to find out my friend**

"sometimes i hate you sometimes i don't"

**awww i love you too not**

"can you just end the chapter so i can use the spell too make my stupid wings disaper plase"

**ok done**

**hey everypony who did not sob to thier died parents as well as redmoon anyways i feel lazy so i will not ad the fact that redmoon can make his wings dissaper for a certint amout of time and yes i know that aliorns are a hybrid earthpony with magic and wings so ya i know that but redmoon got his wing from the curse and he is not rolity and hi is not a earthpony so he is not an alicorn ao so stop raging and the curse stops him from ageing and i will have a chapter where pinkie tells the others about him and i told pinkie he was not an alicorn and to tell dash his wing are more for show ok ansurwe everything ok good bey everypony**


	7. Chapter 5 holy apples

chapter 5 holy apples

"wait are you telling me that i have to see your freinds before you help me find a place"

"thats right redmoon"

"well shit"

"langrege"

"sorry"

"ok redmoon you meet dashie now who's next"

"i don't know"

"i knowhow about applejak she runs sweet apple orcads"

"ok and why her"

" i don't know but she might have work and a place to stay"

"ok applejak it is"

**ong long ass trip later**

"here we are"pinkie said as they reach a farm

"so this is it?"

"yep"

"well they are a lot of trees i mean holy apples"

"i know there so meny apples"

"well lets meet applejak"

" ok HEY APPLEJAK!"

"jesus pinkie you nearly blew my ears of"

"sorry but how else am i going to get applejaks atention"

"its ok lets just meet her eh"

**One long ass suerch later**

**i can not use applejaks acentte if u whna know why look at me spelling ok**

"oh there she is heya applejak"

"hi pinkie how yall doing and who is this"

"oh this is redmoon"

"nice to meet you applejak pinkie told me alot about you and this place"

"realy pinkie did you"

"yep oh and he has no bits and no were to stay so can he work and stay here"

"i don't know how is he saposed to help since he is a unicorn"

"i could use my magic to grab the apples form the trees"

"hmm you know what fine you can stay in the barn as long as you work and meet my famliy first"

"ok see you in a few hours pinkie"

"ok bey have fun oh and do you like muffins or cupcakes"

"cupcakes"

"ok i will make you some cupcakes when you are done"

"ok" 'this is going to be a long day'

**end**

**ok i think that it for applejak oh and the next pony for redmoon to meet next is rainbow dash and i know what you are thinking but they allready met well yes but did not get to know ecother ok and ageand very shit spelling sorry anyways bey everypony**


	8. Chapter 6

**AN hey everypony i have just got back from a crazy dream were i was in the mlp world anyways back to the story**

Chapter 6 the sonic rain boom

"ok that all they apples?"redmoon askend

"yep thats all them"

"good how long it takes you to normaly finish"

"a few days why?"

"just woundring"

"ok any ways do you want your pay now or later"

"now please"

"here you are 125 bits"

"thats alot applejack"

"i know but you help by cutting the harvest time from a few days into a few hours so theres extra"

"ok but thats still a lot"

"just take it"

"but its still a lot"

"just take it and go to pinkie to find the others"

"ok. bey!"

"bey!

**a long walk later**

redmoon walks to what he thinks is sugercube corner

"hallo?"

"oh you must be redmoon"a blue mare with pick hair said

"uh yes and who are you?"

"oh just call me ms cake i've heard alot about you from pinkie"

"where is pinkie?"

"oh she is inside the kichen"

"thank you"

"hey pinkie you here?"

"oh hey redmoon me and kyguy were talking about cupcake for the wedding for you and dashie"

**damit pinkie we both swore not to tell him or rainbow dash about the two liking ecother**

"oh opps sorry"

"wait rainbow dash likes me?"

"yep"

"anyways who should meet next pinkie"

"how about you get to know dashie first"

"ok fine but if you tell her i like her"

"oh i wont don't worry"

"ok fine were is she?"

"probley doing new stunts"

"ok lets go"

**one long ass trip later**

"oh there she is HEY RAINBOW DASH!"

"oh hey pinkie i was just doing some stunts for scoots here"

"oh can you show me and redmoon some?"

"sure just let me tell scootaloo"

"ok"

"hey pinkie can you tell me who scootaloo is please"

"oh she is an orphen filly whos parents die when she was young she is all so dashis biggest fan"

"poor little one i know how that feels"

"wait you were an orphen too?"

"yes and when i left to find somthing i was looking for there graves that i made"

"wait they died here?"

"no i was born in some other twon but i made graves for them before i fell asleap"

"oh i feel bad for you having to live thruo that"

"its in the past anyways here they come"

"ok scootaloo redmoon redmoon scootaloo"

"h-hi mister"

"no need to get scared i wont hurt you"

"o-ok"

"oh and redmoon can you show her your cool wings?"

"wait how did you"

"oh i told her that your wings are only for show"

"well there are almost incabable flight but sure"just as redmoon said that he undid the spell that hid the wings and two demon wings apperd

"so theys thing are almost un flyably huu thats a shem i could have raced you'

"well they work its just that i will feel tired after a few minets say why dose scootaloo look like she seen a ghost"

"oh its probly cuse you look like and alicorn so thats why hey scoots he just have wings he is not a prince"

"oh its just that your wings look evil and you have wing"

"hey scoots do you wana see my sonic rainboom

"yay!"

" i'll take that as a yes hey redmoon you are going to love this" in rainbow dash mind is 'don't mess this up this could be your chance to have a chance with him'

"ok rainbow dash blow me away"

"ok here i go!" she says as she flys up in the air then comes down near mach 5 speeds then she broke the shoud barrier the dubled her speed the made a rainbow sonic boom the blow redmoon away litterly

"well did you like it redmoon?"

"like? more like love it that was awsome!"

"good hey scoots why are you looking at the sky like celetia is cooming down from the hevens"

"she is" scootaloo said

"wait what?"

"yep"

**end**

**ok this needed time cuz i needed more crative juse anyways hope you like this and review don't care thou just whuold be good if you did and what cuold celestia want find out next time on **

**redmoon:hey can i do it plz**

**me:ok fine**

**redmoon:tell next time on redmoons chance bey everypony**


	9. Chapter 7

**AN hey guys sorry for the long update i was playing diablo 2 anyways on with the chapter**

Chapter 7 oh my celestia

'oh shit i need to hide my wings' redmoon thougt

"oh celestia i didnt know you were coming to ponyville"rainbow dash said

"this is emergency rainbow dash i need you and the others at twilights now!"

"yes mam"rainbow said before flying off

"good oh hey scootaloo who is this?

"oh this is redmoon princess celestia"

"hmm that sounds familer have we met before?

"no we have not"redmoon said but in his mind 'come on buy the lie'

"your name sounds familer"

"mabe you meet somepony named redmoon before"redmoon said with hope she will take the lie like she will take cake

"ok anyways by scootaloo by redmoon!

"by princees celestia!

"hey redmoon do you know princess celestia?

"yes i do but its better if she does not remember who i am"

"ok anyways by redmoon"

"see ya kid"

**hey redmoon**

"ya?

**you do know they will find out right**

"ya i know

**you are going to find out why she is geting the elaments arnt you**

"yep oh and can you tell me were this twilight place is?

**see the big crystal tree**

"don't tell me she lives in there"

**she does don't worrie i will help you sneak in i will tell you where the gards are just make sure to use your invisabilati spell**

"alright this is going to be a long chapter is it?

**not if i do this!**

**one time skip later**

"wow who knew her gards are poorly trained"

**yay who knew that her gards are bad at combat oh and one of them i think has a broken hoof**

"oh well lets see why she needs the elaments"redmoon says as he gets near a room with six crystal chairs

"hey kyguy is this it?

**yes it is now hide**

"ghostly time"redmoon says as he vhanis from sight

"so twilight why are we here agend? a purpule dragon said

"to wait for the others and princess celestia to get here spike"

"how long until they get here? and just as soon spike said that princess celestia and the elaments appeard

"hey twilight sorry about the wait just couldit find our way though this place with your gards on break "rainbow dash said

"wait there not sopose to be on break" twilight said

"wait does that mean somepony is inside? spike said a bit scared

"it appers so i will have to use my magic to sense him and find out where he is" twilight said as her horn started to glow

**redmoon stop her magic**

"way a head of you"redmoon said very qwitly as he started to stop her magic

"wherd i can't seem to find any magic source not even rartiys"

"darling are you saying this pony stop you from sensing magic?

"yes rartiy"

"well lets do this they old fhasin way" applejack said

"appeljack darling we are not going old fhasin way" rartiy said

"figer of speech"

"oh sorry darling"

"its alright suger cube lets find this pony"

**you might want to come clean**

"are you crazy i will be arestid on the spot"

**then come clean and tell them why you made her gards disaper**

"fine but if something happends don't blame me for the princess being dead"

**ok i wont just come clean i will have pinkie know its you here**

"ok let me knoe when she knows"

**ok its done go **

"this is going to be a long day"

**hey every pony i hope you like this chapter and i will have pinkies preview in next chapter now let me check if redmoon is here or not... nope well gess that means i will say it then**

**redmoon: say what?**

**me:holy shit how are you here i made sure that you wrent here**

**redmoon:not sure anyways by everypony!**

**me: hey i was going to say that!**

**redmoon:well got to run**


	10. Chapter 8

**AN hey guys i hope you guys like the last chapter but i don't know cuz you guys don't review so i am in the dark in that anyways for thos who say i am a troll well fuck you trolls too any ways on with the chapter**

Chapter 8 redmoon is a badass?

**pinkie pies pov**

I just sat there thinking who it could be that made twilights gards dissapper when i heard a voice

**pinkie don't be surprise who cuesd the gards to dissapper**

"wha"but before i could fenish the door open

"i whould train your gards better and get one medical attention cuz i might have brook his hoof"

**no ones pov**

"this going to be a long day"redmoon said as he opens the door

"i whould train your gards better and get one medical attention cuz i might have brook his hoof"redmoon says as soon as the doors open

"so you are the one who made twilights gards dissapper"princess celestia said

"yes princess celestia but they force me too"

"what are you saying"

"well for one they thougt i was an assassin sent here to kill one of you"

"and how are we to bilevie that"twilight said

"well for one if i was an assassin all of you whould be dead right now"

"is that a threat"princess celestia said

"no it was a fact anyways the gards that are knockout are in the bathroom and rainbow dash don't think about trying to pin me down"

"wait how did you know my name"

"well my name is redmoon"as soon as he said that he step out of the showdows and pinkie and rainbow dash and applejack were shock to see him

"but you should train them better the first one was very easy i blieve his name was flash sentry anyways he might have a broken hoof so ya"

"wait you hert flash sentry! twilight said

"uh ya he was the one to start too why?

"oh my god i got to go check on him! twilight said as she ran off

"whats her prablom?

"oh its just that she has a crush on him"

"ohh shuold i say i am sorry"

"no need i am sure you are telling the truth about flash starting it"

"i am rainbow dash"


	11. Chapter 9

**AN hey guys its me and i had to rewight this anyways uh a friend on my xbox gave me a joke that i will use on with the story**

**chapter 9 pb & j**

"hey darling when are you going to tell us what happend"

"as soon the alicorn comes back"

"ok flash is ok just needs a cast now tell me why you brook his hoof!

"ok ok it whent like this"

**flashback**

"ok this is it"redmoon said as he reach the crystal tree

"halt none shall come in without princess twilight permission"a pony with spikey hair

"now why do i need permission"

"cuse it is in case of assassins assassin"

"i am not an assassin now if i were you i whould shutup and leave before i brack your hoof"

"GARDS GET OVER HERE AND HELP ME!the pony said as gards came to him

"oh you got freinds to help you like that will matter"redmoon said as he get his two knifes out of nowere

"so who wants a pb and j sandwich maby you"redmoon said ponting his hoof at the pony with gay spiky hair

"oh you know how i said that i will brack your hoof"redmoon said as he puch the pony in the hoof

"that was a promis"redmoon said as a cracking sound was heard

"AHHHHH!the pony scramed on the top of his lungs

"wow you need more traning if you are going to defend this place"redmoon said

"now whos next"redmoon said

**one battle later**

'for you mom and dad'redmoon said in his head

**'you don't need them'**a voice said in his head

"who said that"redmoon said

no ansere

"ok just my imagenation"redmoon said

"anyways where to hide all of you"

"the bathroom no one will look there first"redmoon said as he got the bodies

**one pointless trip later**

"ok done now i just need to find the room"

"wow who knew her guards are poorly trained"

**end of flashback**

"and thats what happend"redmoon said as he finish his story

thats when he notice that everypony isstaring at him with scared looks on thier faces

"what got somyhing stuck in my theeth"redmoon said ponting at hit ponty theeth

"**celestia i don't like him should we use the elaments of harmony**"twilight wissperd in celestia ear

**redmoon they might use them be on your guard**

"**yes it might be for the better of everypony here if we do i will keep him here well you get them**"

"so redmoon can you tell us about your knifes pb & j"celestia said

"sure i got thees knifes from my parants as a berthday presint before they died on nightmare night by your sister princess luna"redmoon said getting a bit hostile

"wait how old are you agend"celestia said a bit cureis

"about 1025 cuse of the curse that i got from nightmare moon when my parents died then i spent most of my life in the everfree forest un tell i came here then somthing happend with a freind named chrys she was a good friend un tell somepony with bug like fetures took her away then i put light and dark magic in thes two then i whent surching when i fell asleap"redmoon said as he notice twilight was gone

"hey where twilight go?

"i am back had to go get something"twilight said as she got closer to the rest of the mane six

"**everypony put thes on without redmoon knowing**"twilight wisperd to them

"**twilight you do know this could go wounge right**"rainbow said trying to make her rethinck this

"**how could it go wonge we are saving ponyville from him**"twilight said as rainbow sigh in defeet(get it cuse they have no feet huu my jokes suck)

**redmoon they are going to use em get radey**

"anyways i said anouth i know what you are trying to do so lets get this over this"

**hey everypony i am back and i made this as long as i think it should be anyways wish me luck and find out what happends next on Redmoons chance bey!**


	12. Chapter 10

**ok everypony i am back with anothery chapter and shit spelling is back oh and if you don't want the shit spelling just tell me and i will start going slow and reading it over more anyways on with the story**

**last time on redmoon's chance redmoon is going to get blasted with the eleaments will he survive find out now**

chapter 10

"ok you think the elaments will do something to me well you are wrong my friends"

"wait what do you mean?twilight said confuse like a chicken

"fire and you will find out"redmoon said geting cocky

they started geting formation V then they started glowing like like **JESUS**

"omc its jesus"redmoon said

just as he said that a rainbow tornado comes out of nowhere and goes around him

"oh how cute how is this going to hurt me"

just as he said that he was wrap up in coluers then he turnd in to stone in a single minete

"well at least thats over with now princess celestia where were we"twilight said

just as she said that redmoons statue stats to shake

"what was that?princess celestia said getting scared shitless

**CREACK!**

everypony turned to the sound of stone cracking

the statue was strating to brack

"wait how is this posiebel"a very scared twilight said

**BOOM!**

the statue trund back into a very angrey redmoon with batlike wings

"told you it whould do nothing"redmoon said with a dark glow coming out of his eyes

"oh oh"somepony said

**ok hope you guys like this short chapter a freind of mind will do his oc side to this story and i will update this chapter as soon as he get to this part oh and hope you guys like whats going on bye everypony**

**redmoon:did you forget about me agend**

**me:no i did not this time so please don't hurt me**

**redmoon:good bey everypony**


	13. Chapter 11

**hey everypony its me and i got another chapter wow this is going to be a long one eh anyways that friend of mine will do his side ones this story is done or halfway or you chould try and get him to do it if you wanted to be dicks so on with the chapter!**

chapter 11 an epic fight will begind and end

**redmoons pov**

"now i will know what it is you want with the elaments NOW!I said geting more angryer by the secend well the glow in my eyes got bigger and bigger

'**kill them end it now**'that same voice from before said in my head agend

"well well u want a fight don't u"a icy figuer standing on two legs says

"wait is your armour made of ice?i said well i look outside remembering that its nightmare night and seeing that the sun is going down while geting my dog like sense of smell

"wait you have **THAT SCENT**"i said getting inrage remembering nightmare moon's scent

"what scent?the creture said

"**THAT SCENT!**

**no one pov**

the creture fired a frostbolt at redmoon then redmoon mimic the frostbolt and fired one at the cretures bolt and they colide in a cloud of smoke and redmoon charged at the creture with a sword made out of dark magic

but as this was happing the creture made a sword made out of pure light magic and they clash

"what are you?redmoon said filled with anger

"a human i am a human"the human said

"well human prepar to **die**!redmoon said in a demonic tone

as soon as redmoon said that the human pulled out a wierd thing and aim it at redmoons legs

"and whats that tiny toy going to do hmmm?

"this is a gun and its does this"the human said as he fired the gun at redmoons legs and it made contect at his front left leg

"AHHHHHHHH!redmoon screamed 'how could something so small hurt so much wait is it posible that i could die wait the moon is it up'redmoon thougt to himself as he look out the whindow it was up

"wow that hurt but you are dead now muhahahaMUAHAHAHAH!redmoon laghed while everypony was looking at him confuse like chickins

"what do you mean?the human said

"this"redmoon said as the moonlight hit his fur that was slowly turning dark and his mane also became dark

'this is what happends on nightmare night"redmoon said as he started to change he gained feet, claws and a fury tail and he grew in size and the whound healed(think of a werewolf from skyrim)

"this **is YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE**"redmoon yeld as he was now a 7 foot size werewolf

but as soon as he said that the human said this

"okay let me show you my true form"he said as he removed his icy chestplate then he turned into a 10 foot tall golden dragon and then he says "lets dance" also celestia bites her bottom lip and thinks 'dame that puts me in heat everytime'

"**lets do this**"redmoon said as he charge at the human at incredibly speeds

redmoon slashed at the humans neck well the human now turn dragon use its wings to swat redmoon away

"**ohh this should be good**"redmoon said geting cocky

redmoon started trying to bite the neck but the human capt swating him away with its tail but one made it but that was a bad thing

**human pov**

as he bit my neck i felt the beast inside me begging for release and i gave in and start to transform into my third and final stage a drametricon a half human half dragon

**no one pov**

"**hu so you are weak after all ohh i wanted to have some fun this time oh well wait *sniff* that scent is not hers hers smells**** more evil well this fight was for nothing then well buck oh well**"redmoon said gaining full control over his form"**hu that headech must be bad if your on the ground crying eh**"

but redmoon notice the human now turn dragon was geting smaller then he yelled"RUUUUUUNNNNNN!just as he yelled that everypony ran for the hills not actually just oh nevermind just read

then he started to get more dragonic on the top half of its body while the bottom half became more human redmoon could smell the beast within him coming out

"**hmm so you took the gloves off eh oh this should be fun**"redmoon said getting cocky agend

but the human was silent like the wind only not blowing(no not that kind of blowing you sick fucks)

"**why are you silent did you piss yourself cause i can smell it**"redmoon said trying to piss of the human

all of a sudden the human chaged at redmoon like a monster trying to tear off his arm

"**oh no you don't**"redmoon said parrying the human's attack

then the human made a ice storm but unknowing to redmoon it was amplified his powers just anoth to make 5 more copies of him that were made out of pure ice

when the storm cleard up anoth for redmoon to see the human and the ice clones

"**so you think your friends are going to help you eh**"redmoon said lookeing at the ice clones

"**but i will give you points for trying**"redmoon said preparing to attack when the clones sudenley grab him and pin him to the ground while the human was runing towords him

but as this was happing the mane six and princess sunbutt came back

"**what are you trying to do?!**redmoon screemed trying to figere out what he is planing

then the human grab redmoons left arm then pulled on it trying to pull it off

"**AHHHHHHHHHH!**redmoon screemed while his arm was being torn off

everyone just watch in horrer as the human was tearing off his arm

applejack felt sick watching this

twilight throw up

rarity fanted

fluttershy pisst her self

pinkie wanted it to stop

rainbow dash tried to stop him but she choudent move

princess celestia was stareing in disblief

"**AHHHHHHHHHHH!**redmoon screemed while his arm was being torn off slowly the muscles were showing and bones chould be heard cracking and breking

***CRACK***

then the arm came off "**AHHHHHHH MY ARM****!**redmoon said while was screming his head off from the pain as his arm came off

then he put his hand on the humans forehead "**lets see what i chould use here**"he said while he was going thouge memories then he stumble onto a pic of a girl undernife it said Naoto

'**hmm so somepony close to you eh ohh this should be fun**' redmoon thougt to himself

as redmoon exit his mind redmoon started to transform into Naoto then a cloud of smoke came out of nowhere

then when the smoke cleard all you chould see was a beautiful human girl that looks to be the same age as the other human

"Naoto is that you?the human asked as the clones dissapperd

"yes its me"redmoon said as the female

"its not her trust me"sunbutt said

"how chould you know you were trying to get in my pants ever since i got here"the human said

"but but"celestia said having her heart broken

"i know its her when i see her!he yelled

'wow he is more stupid then i thougt' redmoon said in his head

redmoon slowly reach out to try and grab his gun

"you know you were never a good boyfreind"redmoon said as he grab his gun

"wha what do you mean?he said getting confuse

"you never gave me attention"redmoon said

"but i gave you my undieing love and attention how was that not anothe?

"and the sex was not good anothe"redmoon said

"wait we never had sex"he said

"told you"celestia said

"shit"redmoon said as his cover was blown "well guess its time to get out of this then"redmoon said in his naturle voice

then redmoon came out of that form with a puff of smoke and came out with a new leg

"you have good taste in females human the guy who she is now with is very lucky"

as soon as he said that the human became a full on human not that half dragon half human crap

"you may know the feeling of losing someone you love but I will find her again she would never betray me she loves me HAHAHAHAHAAHAAAHAAA!he then started to charge a ball of pure ice magic that could kill everypony in the blast radis he turns to the mane six and says "see you in the next chapter girls"

"NO DON'T DO IT GUARDIAN! the mane six and sunbut screamed

'wait is he really planing on doing that well i am not dying yet'redmoon said in his head as he got in a starnge stance

he stood on his hind legs well somehow having his fore legs cross while red smoke started coming out of him and he grew fangs and his mane became a bit more red and he said these words

"both heaven and hell trumble before my might"when he said that sunbutt look at him in horror

'no it can't be no not that how does he know that' she said in her head

the human then absorb the ball of ice magic and redmoon stated flying towards the human

"i am not dying yet"redmoon said as he flow towards the human

he then grab the human then the room went dark

"whats going"rarity did not get to finish when small perple blast started appering and a screamed was heard"AHHHHHHHHHH! this lasted for 6 secends until the room soon got light and all they saw was a taraible sight (hey that rhymes)

it was redmoon standing above the human looking away as the human laid there not moving

"your time has run out"redmoon said as he looked at the human 'that took way too much out of me i better not use it agend if i want to stay conscious'redmoon said in his head as his teeth and mane became normal agend

"princess celestia what did redmoon do to guardian? the now scared twilight ask the now crying sunbutt

"*sniff*that my student was an evil technic known as the raging demon and it is said to kill a beings soul"

"wait so that means"

"yes my student*sniff*it means that"

"well i think hes dead"redmoon said

**"all in"**

**"well guess i am all in as well"**

**"full house" **

**"roly flush give me the douh deathsword"**

**"huuu fine here"**

**"money money man i love the smell of money in the morning"**

"hey kyguy and deathsword stop playing poker and conferm if the human is dead eh"

**"look behind you"**

"what do you mean by"redmoon could not finish when he got a right hook to the side of the head

sunbutt, twilight and redmoon had shook on there faces

"how are you even alive its meant to kill your soul! redmoon said a bit scared

"have you heard of the power of soul crafting or also know as bloodmagic"

"i see so you made a fake soul"redmoon said

**guardian's pov**

as he started talking garb my two longswords one was on my back the other was on my belt

as i grabed the handles i charged at him trying to slice his thought but he block it

"not too fast"

**no one's pov**

"you should know better then to charge at sompony who can tell your movments"redmoon said as he change into applejack and buck him in the face sending him to the other side of the room

"you want to end this now"redmoon said as he became redmoon agend

"lets"the human said as he charge at redmoon as redmoon charged at him when they got close to ecother they did some anemi shit cuz they both slashd at ecother

and the where both looking away

"fuck""buck" they both said as blood stated poring everywhere they then both lost conshines

**ok that was cool oh and by the way this new person is not my oc he is my freinds oc his fic acount is deathsword so looke at his fic of halo oh and hope you like this i had to do shit here and there anyways bey everypony**


	14. Chapter 12 WTF?

**ok guys sorry for any well confushin for last chapter in case you all don't know whats going on i forgot to add in the fact that redmoon got his knifes pb & j at the end oh and you know how in animes how they have two people with swords charge at eachother and how they slice and only one falls well thats what happend but they both fell and went out cold ok cleard any confushin and i can not spell the words that luna says well on with the chapter oh wait i forgot for thous who don't knoe thes words here is a translaton buck=fuck horse=hore hay=heck or hell sommepony=somebody anypony=anybody ok there thats all you are getting out of me oh and jestus fuck you ok i have a fucking luerning disorder now back with the fic**

**Chapter 12 WTF?!**

"celestia what do we do about guardian hes bleeding alot."twilight said

"quickly get him to ponyville hospital."princess sunbutt said

just then princess luna appeard

"tia is guardian here me and him were training when he just left."luna ask when she saw him being carried away from a pool of blood

"lulu he was fighting this pony over here."sunbutt said(yay never going to call celestia celestia ageind)pointing her hoof at redmoon

the injureys on redmoon are anouth to make rarity fant 6 times the side of his stomick had a deep cut that showed his stomick that was hanging out and there was this big cut that will leave a scar it went along from the top of his left eyebrow all the way to the bottom right side of his face and pinkie applejack and rainbow dash were at his sides hopeing he is alive

"wait is is this redmoon tia? luna asked as memories came back to her

"so he was telling the truth then yes it is redmoon lulu."sunbut said

"is he?"

"not sure."

just then redmoon started getting up then he floped back down

"redmoon! rainbow dash yeld

as soon as they saw his lungs move they sighed in relief and started to drag his ass to ponyville hospital(no they did not drag him by the ass they pick him up)

**meanwhile**

"is he going to be okay."twilight asks the docter

"i dont know he has three broken ribs, his left arm is dislocated, that slice across his face and neck, and to top it off his left leg is broken, i have to ask HOW IS HE ALIVE!"the docter went to work trying to fix him

all twilight could think was "please be okay please be okay please be okay."

fluttershy was sitting there thinking 'how is it possible one of our most trusted friends might die and pinkie pie rainbow dash and apple jack aren't here he may have just given his life to save us and they worry about the bucking pony who did this to guardian."

**meanwhile**

"redmoon please be alive."rainbow dash said as she tried to keep the gapeing hole closed

"relax suger cube he will be alright."applejack said while holding redmoon

"but what if he."

"no rainbow he will make it hey where's pinkie?

**meanwhile**

pinkie appers out of a sinke that was nerby

"pinkie why are you here now."twilight ask

"just wanted to know how guardian's doing."pinkie said

"well the docter he should be dead but he should be alive oh and fluttershy is not happy that YOU AND RAINBOW DASH AND APPLEJACK'S WITH THE PONY WHO DID THIS GUARDIAN NOW I AM NOT HAPPY AND RARITY IS NOT HAPPY AND FLUTTERSHY IS NOT HAPPY BUT IT WOULD BE AT LEAST NICE FOR YOU THREE TO BE HERE FOR HIM!

"uh twilight your mane's on fire and we are coming here now redmoon may heal fast but not somthing that sueries his stomick was hanging out."

THUMP

"well great you made rarity faint."twilight said

"sorry oh and try to not kill redmoon when he gets here ok fluttershy."

**silence**

**meanwhile**

"ok rainbow dash we are almost there."applejack said while holding redmoon on her back

"ok redmoon stay with me."rainbow dash said while keeping the hole from opening any ferther

"just a few more steps."applejack said as they reach the door

then they opened the door at they saw the others

fluttershy was sitting with a look of hatred on her face

twilight was moving around the room prying and hoping guardian was going to be alive

rarity was on the ground in a pool of drole fanted

pinkie was waiting for them

"alright pinkie pie where is the docter."applejack asked while rainbow tried to stop redmoon from bleeding out

"he should be this way oh and i would not talk to fluttershy she seems a little angree we are trying to save redmoon."

"now why should fluttershy be angree we are just trying to help a friend."

"i know but she is angree we did not try to help guardian."

"ohh ya maybe we should just get redmoon to the docter."

"ok he should be here."

**meanwhile**

"so thats why you are worried about him lulu."

"yes and the thing is he does not know it yet."

"when will you tell him?"

"soon i just need time to know how to reverse it."

"ok but make it qick."

**meanwhile**

**"damm it stupid stupid human!"**

**"now i have to come up with a new plane to kill that stupid celestia."**

**"i can't use redmoon hmm oh i know but it will take time."**

**end**

**wow you guys are thinking WTF right well now you know what i called this chapter anyways who was that what were luna and subutt talking about find out next time in Redmoon's chance**


	15. Chapter 13

**hey everypony i am back with this oh and i hope yall like what i did with the summary anyways i hate comments that have hate in them but i will do my best to ingore them and thanx to everypony that likes this fic and a thank you too everypony who was nice enough to not insult me oh and i have google at the ready cuse spell check is being a biche right now so on with the chapter eh**

**chapter 13 well obama care is not here now eh**

"so pinkie this is the pony who did that to the human? the doc asked

"yep doc and hes really in pain can you help him please."pinkie pie said as her friends who help redmoon waited outside the room

"tell me hes a good pony and 35 bits then its done."

"ok here you go and please tell me hes going to live."

"hmm let me see he has a slice on the side of his stomick and it is hanging out and he has a cut and his face that will leave a scar i have to ask HOW HAS HE NOT BLEED OUT YET! the doc yelled

"no idea doc but tell me and AJ and dashie when hes up."

pinkie then left the room

"pinkie is redmoon going to be okay? rainbow dash asked

"yes the doc will tell us when hes up too."

"good i was so worried that he was not going to make it."rainbow dash said

"you like him don't you sugercube."applejack said

rainbow dash then look at pinkie with a did ya look

"no dashie i did not tell her."

"yes i do AJ."

"well good luck trying to keep an eye on him."

pinkie then look at AJ with confuse lookes

"are you telling me that you girls did not notice he chaged lookes."

"now that you metion it he could."

"thats right and i think he has more under his belt."

"you think so AJ?

"yes i do pinkie anyways lets check on guardian."

they then troted off

**in redmoon's head**

redmoon woke up in an empty void with two cages with these names

on the left it said noctis caelum(which translate to night sky) in the cage was a black dragon with holes in its feet

on the right it said forest movens(which translate to forest mover) in the cage was a big blood red wolf with a killer look in its eyes

**"you should not be here red"**the dragon said

**"yes moon you are not ready"**the wolf said

both **"go back!**

**meanwhile**

"should we tell them tia? sunbutt ask

"yes we should lulu they need to know."

they then started to fly out of the palece of frriendship to ponyville hospital

**later**

sunbutt and luna arived at the hospital

"how do you think they are going to take this what will they think of him? luna ask her sister

"don't know but lets get it over with shall we?

they then open the door

**meanwhile**

spike is in the kichen eating some gems when he walk into what was left of the room with the six chaiers

the chaiers were gone blood was everewere scedmarks everywere the place was trashed

"what i miss?

**back at the hospital **

"everypony my sister has something to tell you."sunbutt said

the mane six then look at luna waiting to hear what she has to say

"ok you know that pony named redmoon right? she asked

rainbow and apple and pinkie noded their heads with no hesatation

the others just look with a fire in thier eyes

"well there is a reason why redmoon is who he is."

"long ago when i was fighting tia a colt intervened and in a way to tortur him i gave him my blood that gave him alot of pain and two immortal beings inside to tortur him with long lasting life."luna told them

"Oooo do guardian next."

"PINKIE."applejack said

"WHAAAAT?"

"wait does that make redmoon your son and how come i did not see him when i drank that potion? twilight ask

"cuse you did not know about him my student the potion only showed you what you knew but in more detail."

"and yes not by fleshe but by blood."

just then the docter burst in

"guardian might not make it."the doc said

"wait what do you mean? sunbutt asked

"as in theirs darkness going into his heart as we speak and i can't stop it."

all"WAIT WHAT?! they all yeld

**later**

redmoon started moving

"uhh what happend."

he then notice he had a bandege on his face and stiches on his side

"oh right."

just then he notice a mare in the corner with a pink mane and wight fur

he then notice his wing were esposed

his horn started to glow aswell as his wings

the wings then disappierd

"their better? he asked the mare

"much i have just come to check on your stomach scar you have been out for 4 weeks."

"wait for weeks why was i out that long?

"we had to keep you sadated cuse of what you did to guardian."

"ohh yay guess i can't blame you."

"oh and princess celestia wants to see you."

"ohh this can't be good thank you miss."

"redheart."

"ok by nurse redheart."

he then got out of the bed he was put in he then walk to the door

"wait where were they."

"room 49."

"ok got thanks." he said as he walk out of room 34(heh rule 34)

he then walk down the hallway untill he made it to room 49

**celestia's pov(my friend told me to stop calling her sun butt:{ )**

we have been trying to get that darkness out of guardian for the past 4 weeks and everytime it did not work we are running out of options i fear we may have to use the elements of harmony the only problem is that he may never use magic ageind

then the door open with the pony who we know is responsablie for what happend to guardian

**no pony's pov**

redmoon could smell the darkness in the air and it was coming off the human that did a good number on him thats when he relize that pb was trying to put darkness into his heart but it looks like theres still time to get it out of him the only thing is will he do it or not

"you did this to him NOW FIX IT! a very piss off celestia screemd

"temper temper look at who you are scaring."redmoon said pointing at the mane six

they look at her as if she were nightmare moon

"and you don't have to shout unlike most ponys i help thous whos heart are not evil or clouded in greed."he said

they looked at him like u cerole(al gore up in here)

"yes i will do it just don't do anything ok i made pb & j to conter eachother." he said as he walked over to the human

he then got out his knife j and got ready to stab guardian with j

"NO STOP! everypony screemd at the top of their lunges

j made contact with guardian's heart and a small beam of light went up like a becon while guardian started to go in and out of his draconic and human forms

redmoon then pulled j out of him and dark smoke came porring out

when it stop porring out of him redmoon started to walk away untill celestia pinned him to the wall

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!

"do you think i killed him oh don't make me laugh it would take more than that to kill him don't belive me check."redmoon said with a smirk

she did just that her horn glowed gold and so did guardian

then it stop and celestia had a face that is priceless

"you actually fixed him i can't belive it."she then let go of him

he then started to walk away while taking off the bandege on his head

"umm thanks."twilight said

"no need for thank yous i did what had to be done nothing more."he said as he walked out the door with his scar showing

**"wow i never seen you do that."**

"thats cus you never see me do anything kyguy."

**"oh yay."**

just then luna came walking thru the hallway and notice redmoon

"redmoon i am glad you are alright."she said

"luna shouldn't you be on the moon."

"well after a 1000 years of what happend to you and me i came back i don't know myself how i got off the moon."

"ok i am glad you are back. hey remember thous words i said that night."

"no i don't sadly what were they."

"they were mom please stop. you know why i said that."

"no i do not why did you say that."

"cus every night i flet a calmness like my mom holding me as in everynight i flet like my mom was keeping me safe and i still do."

"redmoon remember what i did to you that cose a lot of pain to come to you."

"i remember the pain not what cosed it."

"it was my blood fuseing with your blood redmoon."

"wait so does that mean."

"yes redmoon it means you are my son by blood."

"hu so do i start calling you mom now?

"you chose son."

**meanwhile**

as soon as redmoon closed the door guardian eyes opened up and he screemed in pain

"JESUS CHRIST! he screemed

they all came to his side(no not that came get your mind out of the guter)

"you okay guardie."celestia said

"stop calling me that and tell me what happend."he said

"ok well..."

**meanwhile**

**"yes its done now i can kill that horse celestia for what she has done to me i hope she likes big bears hahaHAHAHAHAHA."**

**well hope you like after like what over a week anyways review of what i need improvment and such anyways bey everypony**

**celestia:how did i get here**

**me:god damm it agiend *sigh* now where are thous cakes**


End file.
